strictlycomedancingukfandomcom-20200213-history
Aliona Vilani
Aliona Kavanagh (née Vilani) (born 1 May, 1984) is a Russian-Kazakhstani professional dancer. She has competed as a professional on Strictly Come Dancing since it's seventh series in 2009. Vilani remains the only professional to win the competition twice, after winning in 2011 with Harry Judd, and in 2015 with Jay McGuiness. She has also won the 2014 Christmas Special with former champion Louis Smith, making Vilani the most celebrated professional ever on Strictly Come Dancing ''overall. On 22 December 2015, Vilani announced that she would not be returning to ''Strictly Come Dancing in 2016 after her second win, stating that she "decided that no matter what would happen, it will be my last one." Strictly Come Dancing 7 Vilani first participated in series 7 in 2009, where she was partnered with Rav Wilding: they were eliminated in Week 3 following a dance-off with actress Lynda Bellingham and her dance partner Darren Bennett. Strictly Come Dancing 8 Vilani again participated in the eighth series, where she was runner-up with her television presenter partner, Matt Baker. Strictly Come Dancing 9 She returned in 2011 for the series 9 of the show, where she and partner Harry Judd of pop-rock band McFly went on to win the competition, for which Vilani received her highest scores to date in the competition, beating Chelsee Healey in the public vote, but also in the eyes of the judges. Strictly Come Dancing 10 Vilani returned for the 2012 series of Strictly Come Dancing, where she was paired with television presenter Johnny Ball. A training accident in the three-week interval resulted in torn ligaments for Vilani, causing her to retire at least temporarily from the show. She was replaced by Iveta Lukosiute who, with Ball, went on to be eliminated in the first week. Vilani did however return in the final group dance alongside Ball, and later took part in the 2012 Christmas Special, partnering Fabrice Muamba. Strictly Come Dancing 11 On 1 June, 2013, it was announced that Vilani would not be competing in series 11. However, she reportedly reacted angrily, stating that it was "not her decision to leave, and I had planned to be on the show and now I have to make new plans". However, on 2 September, 2013 it was further reported that professional dancer Natalie Lowe received a foot injury and that she would be replaced by Vilani. Her partner for series 11 therefore was championship golfer, Tony Jacklin but the couple were the first to be eliminated in Week 2. Vilani appeared in a short special edition of Strictly Come Dancing featuring Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean filmed in support of the BBC Children in Need charity and shown on 15 November, 2013. She also appeared on the 2013 Christmas Special, partnering Matt Goss; they scored 35 for their American Smooth. Strictly Come Dancing 12 Vilani returned for the show's twelfth series in 2014 and with her celebrity chef partner, Gregg Wallace, was again the first couple to be voted off in Week 2. Strictly Come Dancing 13 In September 2015, Vilani returned for the thirteenth series of the show and partnered Jay McGuiness from British boy band, The Wanted. They scored their first 10 in Movie Week (Week 3) for their Jive, the earliest a perfect 10 has been awarded in Strictly Come Dancing history, with Bruno Tonioli calling it the "best dance ever". After consistently impressing the judges and the viewing public, the couple reached the final where they were crowned series champions; the second time Vilani has won the competition. McGuiness and Vilani became the first couple to win and not be in the dance-off during the competition since Louis Smith in 2012. They also became the first couple since Kara Tointon in 2010 to win the show without ever receiving a perfect 40 from the judges. Gallery Rav and Aliona.jpg|Aliona and Rav's publicity photo Matt and Aliona.jpg|Aliona and Matt's publicity photo Harry Judd and Aliona Vilani.jpg|Aliona and Harry are crowned the winners of Series 9 Tony and Aliona.jpg|Aliona and Tony's publicity photo Gregg and Aliona.jpg|Aliona and Gregg's publicity photo Jay and Aliona.jpg|Aliona and Jay's publicity photo Jay & Aliona win.jpg|Aliona and Jay are crowned the winners of Series 13 Category:Professional Dancers